Celos y provocaciones
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: /—Deberías perder peso, así no atraes a ningún enemigo./-¡Yo no estoy gorda!—exclamó con furia—¡Ya verás como todos piensan igual!/ ¿Qué tramará Lucy para hacerle entender a Natsu que ella tiene un buen cuerpo? One-Shot NaLu.


**¡Hola! Hoy traigo un fic NaLu para ustedes :3**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Celos y provocaciones.**

**.**

**.**

El grandiosamente conocido Salamander repitió como cientos de veces había hecho en sus misiones aquella frase que sacaba de sus casillas a la maga celestial.

—Deberías perder algo de peso, así no atraes a ningún enemigo—soltó el mago mientras se sentaba junto a ella en una de las tantas mesas del gremio.

La rubia frunció el ceño y un aura oscura empezó a emanar de su cuerpo que hizo temblar al mata dragones y consiguió que el felino azulado volara hasta algún lugar seguro.

Lucy agarró del cuello del chaleco al chico y sus rostros se acercaron.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que mi cuerpo esta perfectamente bien?!¡No estoy gorda!—exclamó mientras una macabra idea se cruzaba por su mente—¡Vas a ver como los demás no piensan igual!

Acto seguido la chica se dirigió con rapidez fuera de Fairy Tail para dar comienzo a su plan de venganza.

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio para después estallar en carcajadas por la estupidez cometida por el pelirrosa.

—Ahora si que la has hecho buena, cerebro de lava—se burló el mago de hielo.

—¡Eso no ha sido de hombres!—gritó Elfman con desaprobación.

—Juvia se compadece por mi rival en el amor.

—Pobre Lu-chan, siempre pasa lo mismo—susurró la poseedora de la escritura sólida.

Miles de comentarios más al respecto se hicieron presentes enfureciendo al joven, quien se dirigió a zancadas hacia la barra para sentarse en un taburete y apoyar su cuerpo allí, haciendo así la conocida pose de Lucy.

—Ara, ara Natsu, te has pasado un poco, ¿no crees?—cuestionó dulcemente la albina.

Él suspiró mientras levantaba su cabeza de entre sus brazos para encarar a Mirajane.

—No entiendo por qué se ha enfadado tanto, se lo he dicho muchas veces y nunca antes había reaccionado así.

—Seguramente, al decírselo tanto ha explotado de todas las veces que se habrá contenido—contestó la demonio mientras observaba como muchos todavía seguían riéndose por lo sucedido.

—Puede ser...-susurró el joven mientras volvía a su posición inicial—Me pregunto que trama...

—¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó la mayor de los Strauss.

—No, nada...—murmuró en respuesta.

En realidad Mira-san si lo había escuchado, y se le podía vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en cuanto le dio la espalda al revoltoso chico.

En otra parte de Magnolia, se encontraba una chica rubia que revolvía su armario con decisión.

—¡Esto servirá!—exclamó, para después caminar en dirección a su baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras pasar algunas horas, la maga de los espíritus corrió a su amado gremio con gran seguridad y autoestima.

Dio una fuerte patada al gran portón de madera que se abrió sonoramente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la recién llegada y los integrantes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al mirar a la renovada y sexy Heartfilia.

El cabello dorado estaba suelto y con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas. Portaba un top de tirantes negro y de encaje con un prominente escote y que dejaba ver su ombligo. A conjunto estaba su mini falda blanca con toques en negro y sandalias con tacón de igual color a su top. En su leve maquillaje se podía apreciar un claro tono rojizo que resaltaba sus labios y una fina línea que enmarcaba sus ojos.

Los hombres se sonrojaron ante el sugerente atuendo de su compañera, lo que hizo hincharse la vena de la frente del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia y saludó a todos para después sentarse en la mesa donde se encontraban Gray, Erza, Wendy y Charle.

Happy sonrió burlón ante la mirada del amigo a su lado, se levantó de la barra del bar en donde estaba sentado y hizo su típica frase.

—Te gusssssssta—dijo enrollando su lengua.

—Cállate—musitó con furia el pelirrosado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él llevaba ya varias horas mirando como la rubia se paseaba de un lado a otro sensualmente y cada vez sentía más rabia al ver las pervertidas miradas masculinas seguir el cuerpo femenino.

Cada vez que se inclinaba siempre les veía mirando su enorme escote o lo corta que era su falda, quería dejar inconscientes a todos aquellos idiotas con sus puños en llamas.

El detonante de todo fue cuando el chico observó claramente como Loke hacía acto de su presencia e "inocentemente" rozaba una de sus manos por el redondo trasero de su portadora.

Se levantó de golpe del taburete en donde estaba desde la mañana y se encaminó hacia la maga.

Agarró su muñeca y tiró con fuerza de ella hasta la salida ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos, excepto la de una albina, que sonreía traviesamente.

Ya estando fuera, el mago la soltó y la acorraló en una de las paredes por la parte de atrás del edificio.

—He tenido suficiente de todo esto—dijo el Dragneel.

—¿No decías que no podía atraer a nadie?—se burló la de ojos chocolate.

—Vale, tenías razón, tienes un buen cuerpo, pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo parecido—advirtió con furia.

—Oh, ¿estas celoso?—cuestionó ella con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Pero que cosas dices!¡No tengo celos de esos malditos depravados!

—Ya claro...—rió suavemente la chica—en todo caso, yo sólo te amo a ti, Natsu Dragneel—confesó, dejándolo sorprendido.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Lucy Heartfilia—contestó sonriendo.

Tras esas palabras sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso, demostrándose sus sentimientos y dando comienzo a una bonita relación.

Se cogieron de las manos, dirigiéndose al apartamento de la rubia.

—Será mejor que te cambies, no me apetece empezar una pelea con todos los chicos del gremio.

Los dos se rieron mientras se alejaban de Fairy Tail.

¿Quién iba a pensar que se declararían por los celos del dragón ante las provocaciones de su princesa?

.

.

**End**

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí todo!**

**No se si es muy bueno, pero almenos espero haber podido sacarles una sonrisa.**

**¿Review?**

**Se despide, Yuuki Ackerman.**


End file.
